


When You Know It

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Fluffy one shots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Miscommunication, No Pregnancy, Valentine's Day, they share one brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Ben finds out his roommate Rey has never had someone to celebrate valentine's with, so he sends her 25 roses, one for every year she's been alone, in attempt to make her feel better.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluffy one shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849954
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	1. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard made by reylotrash711 and added to the hidden gems collection. <3<3

  


  


  


Rey walked into her apartment exhausted from work. It wasn’t like her job was physically demanding but it could be emotionally draining. Working an office job during the winter when she barely got to see the sun, was not the best for Rey’s mental health.

To make matters worse next week was Valentine’s and she was about to spend it alone. Again. For the 25th year in a row. No flowers. No chocolates. No grand dinner plans. Just her, a frozen pizza. Which, she would try to eat the evidence of before her roommate got home from work. Followed by her annual tradition of watching the Crow. 

She tried to hide her gloomy state from Ben when he got home about 30 minutes later, but it was no use. He was pretty perceptive of her moods. The first three months they lived together he had bought her chocolate on day 2 of every period because he couldn’t figure out why she was crying at the commercials on TV and just wanted to make her feel better. Now he bought her the good chocolate before the 12th of every month.

He really was quite sweet. And smart, funny, good looking. A knack for picking out colognes she could get drunk off of. She didn’t know how a guy like him could still be single. But then she thought back to him being incredibly shy and them having known each other for 6 months before he said more than a few words to her. 

Now they were practically inseparable. She almost didn’t miss living with Finn, except then she wouldn’t have to be embarrassed on her Valentine’s day ritual because he already knew about it. The tradeoff was an affordable price a room in Ben’s luxury apartment. He had cut her a deal with rent since he owned it outright. It was a lot closer to her work than she could have afforded on her own, which also helped her commute. 

So, tonight when Ben walked in, Chinese take out in hand. He took one look at her, narrowed his eyes and asked, “What’s wrong?” Sometimes she believed he was about to go fight whoever was giving her a hard time. For a while she was worried Sarah McLachlan was going to end up with a 6’4” man on her doorstep begging her to stop singing sad songs on TV. 

“Nothing.” She told, she was a terrible liar. 

He just stared at her. It was a bit daunting having this giant tree of a man scowling at you, waiting for you to respond. It was probably why he was good at being an attorney. Witnesses didn’t stand a chance against him.

“Fine. I’m disappointed in having to spend Valentine’s day alone. Again.”

“Oh. There’s still a week, you could find someone.” She did not miss him turning away from her when he said that.

“That’s what I tell myself every year.” She couldn’t help the whining tone in her complaint and a dark look swept over Ben’s features before he school them.

“You’ve never spent Valentine’s with someone?” He asked as if confused by the idea.

“No. I’ve dated people, but we were always broken up by then or I didn’t start seeing them until after.” 

“So, how do you normally spend the day?” He asked.

“I avoid talking to all of my coworkers, eat a frozen pizza by myself, and then watch the Crow.”

“That move’s pretty dark.” He stated as if talking about the weather.

“I find it to be cathartic.”

“Hmm.” He did that thing with his mouth that made her bite her lip. “What if I was your valentine?” He asked rather seriously, his eyes darting to look at the floor. 

“Ben, you’re sweet. But I don’t need your pity.”

“But it isn’t. I want you to have a nice Valentine’s day. You deserve to be treated well.” She felt a little embarrassed and she shook her head.

“You can join me on the couch for a frozen pizza and a movie. But please don’t waste your money on me. You do enough with letting me live here and you work hard for that.”

He scoffed at her, a smile crossing his features at the thought.

“Well, you work for that.” She smirked at him. 

“Fine. Pizza and the Crow it is Niima. I’ll make sure I’m home from work on time, too.” He said as he took his containers out of the bag and handed her the rest.

“Don’t you have someone you’d rather spend it with?” She asked him. She hadn’t known Ben to date while she lived there but he was the whole package it wouldn’t be hard for him to find someone.

He considered her for a moment, taking a bit too long to pause. 

“No.” And went off to his room with his dinner.

She didn’t see him for the rest of the night which was odd. Usually he ate dinner with her or watched a little TV, but maybe he had work stuff to finish up. She heard him puttering around in the kitchen after she went to bed.

  


The next week passed so quickly that she practically forgot about their plan until that morning when she got up. She walked out to the Kitchen to see that Ben had already left for work. But not without leaving her a travel mug of coffee and single yellow rose for her. 

  


_Rey,_

_Happy Valentine’s. I hope your day goes better than planned_

_B. Solo_

She couldn’t help but smile at his thoughtfulness. He hadn’t brought it up again after the other night, so she just assumed he’d forgotten. But she was learning the past 6 months that Ben was nothing if not dependable.

She may have spent a few too many minutes daydreaming what it would be like to date a man like her roommate. She couldn’t lie she’d had thought about it. At night, in her room after she ran into him after he’d come back from a run. Sometimes after he had made something sinful for their dessert. Even that one time he cooked steaks on the grill on the patio and had the thought to cook up mushrooms and onions. Who could blame her she was human and Ben was… well, something a bit more. 

She’d never make a move. He was her roommate and they shared a social circle now that Finn and Poe were living together. It would be too much, plus why would he date her? She was 5 years younger than him, a tax bracket below him and couldn’t cook to save her life. There wasn’t much she could offer him besides personality and next to him she often felt like an imposter. Sure, he paid her bills, worked, had a degree, but there was just something so serious about him. When she fell over in a fit of laughter nearly crying from it she felt rather silly. He never made fun of her just looked at her in this amused way. He’d never made her feel less than, but she also wasn’t quite sure what he thought of her at all. He was kind, considerate but he also wasn’t obvious about anything he felt for her. 

When she walked into work 10 minutes late, Rose nearly tackled her when she walked by her desk.

“So, who got you flowers?”

“What?” Rey was confused, she hadn’t told anyone about the flower Ben had left for her. She didn’t want to embarrass him or start rumors.

“I put them on your desk.” Rose said conspiratorially. “I was polite and didn’t read the card.” Rose stated as if this was a very, proud moment for her. Rey walked to her desk to see 3 pink roses sitting on her desk, in a vase that was much larger than the 3 flowers needed. It struck her as odd.

With the flowers there was attached a small card.

  


_Rey,_

_Please know how much I appreciate you. I don’t know what I did before, without you_

_B. Solo_

She smiled though there was a bit of a pit in her stomach from him saying how much he appreciated her. It made her little fantasy of Ben seeing her as more than a friend crumble.

“Well.” Rose said rather impatiently.

“They’re from Ben.”

“Did something happen between you two?” Rose asked rather eagerly, Rey would not be getting much work done today that’s for sure.

“No. Of course not. We’re friends, he doesn’t think of me like that.” She did her best to appear like that didn’t bother her one bit.

Rose scoffed at her. 

“But he sent you flowers and a note to your work.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, put her card in her desk and tried to get some work done. 

She hadn’t made much progress when the receptionist came by. 

“Rey, you have another delivery.” Kaydel put the bundle of three light pink roses unceremoniously onto her desk and went back to her office.

Rose arrived five seconds later bouncing on her toes and hovering over Rey’s shoulder.

“So?”

Rey put the bundle in her vase. She thought it was strange they were different colors but didn’t think about it much and opened the card.

  


_Rey,_

_Hope your morning is starting off on the right foot. You’re the sweetest person I know._

_B. Solo_

Again, very thoughtful and sweet but not exactly the compliments she wanted from this man. 

“Ben again.” Rey told Rose, tucking the card in her desk with the other one. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing going on?” Rose asked suspiciously.

“Positively.” Rey said, returning to her work.

With a disappointed groan Rose returned to her desk and Rey tried to focus on work. 

It was rather difficult when a disgruntled Kaydel returned to her desk with yet another set of 3 roses. This time they were a dark red, she put them in the vase and opened the card. Rose must have been at a meeting because she was not present for this bundle. That was fine with Rey.

_Rey,_

_I hope you know how perfect you are._

_B. Solo_

That one made her snort. Rey was not perfect, especially not compared to one Ben Solo. This card just made her inexplicably sad.

When Rose stopped by to see her, she must have had a look on her face, because she just took one look at the flowers and returned to her desk.

Rey struggled with focusing and decided to take a quick walk across the street at the park to clear her head. Had she sent the wrong signals to Ben? Did he know she had an interest him and was trying to remind her that they were just friends? That’s what it seemed like anyway. 

When she returned from her walk her desk had another set of 3 roses, this time white ones. She wanted to scream. Her first Valentine’s day, it wasn’t real and she was being tortured by her hot and unobtainable roommate. 

She almost didn’t open the card, tired of his taunting.

_Rey,_

_I hope this is the start of a new Valentine’s day tradition._

_B. Solo._

Annually being tormented by her roommate who had no interest in her did not sound any better than her current Valentine’s day tradition. In fact it sounded so much worse.

Rey wrote up one report than took her lunch a few minutes early. 

This time it was Rose who interrupted her solitude in the stairwell as she picked at her lunch.

“Rey!” Rose said in a sing song voice that made her want to go on a murder spree.

“What.” She muttered through a mouthful of food. Maybe if her mouth was full, she wouldn’t be expected to talk about it.

“Another delivery!” Rose chirped, she was way too chipper for this cursed day.

She looked at the roses and this time they were orange. She was beginning to hate flowers. It was no wonder the window in her bedroom was home to succulents. 

“Put them on my desk please.”

“Oh honey, what’s the matter? These are beautiful.” Rose exclaimed

Rey looked at her.

“But his cards all say things about how sweet I am, and that I’m perfect.” Rose looked at her like she had lost her marbles. “I’m tired of him taunting me. I knew he thought of me as a friend, but this is literally the worst day for him to remind me every hour.”

“Sweetie, I’m going to send you a link and you go ahead and let me know what you think of all these flowers then.” Rose seemed confident so Rey was willing to give it a try.

Rey just nodded and tried not to cry in her yogurt. 

When she got back to her desk, she checked her phone to see a bunch of missed messages and the message Rose had sent her.

**Flower Guide**

**Roses**

**Yellow: Friendship**

Rey took one look and immediately shut off her phone. She didn’t even bother to check her multiple other text notifications. 

Yellow was the color of the first Rose. She’s surprised that he didn’t write

_Hey Rey, BFF’s for life right? Knuckles!_

She honestly didn’t know what had gotten into her. She had been fine with how things had been until today. She almost wished she hadn’t said anything. She wished he had forgotten. This was worse, way worse. She could have handled pining from afar and having the fun little fantasy she leaned on when she was bored or lonely. But _this?_ This was torture. 

She didn’t even bother to read the card. 

The next hour when the next delivery came, because of course it did. 

Kaydel just scowled at her when she dropped off the purple roses. Rey put the unopened card on top of her pile of what currently felt like hate mail.

When the next two came Kaydel looked furious, Rey just left her headphones in and didn’t even acknowledge her. Just took the roses and popped them in the vase. The last two bunches of the day were red and yellow with a red tip. If they weren’t so beautiful she would have considered throwing them in the dumpster. But Rey liked beautiful things and wouldn’t hurt Ben like that, after all, he wasn’t trying to hurt her. At the end of the day she put her cards in her bag, grabbed her flowers and walked out to her car to drive home. She almost dreaded it. But she was going to watch The Crow and eat her frozen pizza and then cry herself to sleep. Accepting of the fate that she’d always be alone. She’d always been alone, what was another 50 years?

Traffic was predictably horrible, and she was not in a better mood when she got there. She walked up the stairs and she opened the door, noticing how dark it was in the entrance hall. Great, Ben either forgot or was late. It was fine. She could go to bed pretend to be asleep and he wouldn’t be the wiser for how miserable her day was.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned around from putting her purse on the hook and Ben was standing there.

“Holy, shit!” She yelled, nearly losing hold of her vase.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. But I’m glad you got your flowers. I was hoping you did.” He was watching her in that way, like she was some mystery he was trying to figure out. Usually she liked that, but not today.

“Yeah, they were great. Thank you.” She said quietly.

“Did something happen to your phone? I texted you but you never answered.” 

“Battery went dead, and I didn’t have my charging cable.” She knew he didn’t believe her. She wouldn’t either.

“Did you read the cards, Rey?”

“I got busy after lunch and I didn’t read those ones. But the first ones were nice.”

“Ah.” He said looking down on his shoes and swallowing hard. He took in a breath and did that mouth thing again.

“Why don’t you go read the rest of the cards, I’m going to put the pizza in.” He said rather briskly. 

She’d hurt his feelings and now she felt like shit. 


	2. When you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content is here

“Ok.” She took her flowers to her room and set them on her dresser. They really were pretty, she wished she could enjoy them better.

She opened the card that would have come with her lunch time flowers. 

_Rey,_

_I hope you understand how excited I am for tonight._

_B. Solo_

It felt nice that he was looking forward to it. To bad she ruined it with her sulky attitude and not reading all of his cards or appreciating them. 

She opened the next card.

_Rey,_

_I remember the first time that I saw you. You are one of my favorite people_

_B. Solo_

She thought back to the first time Ben met her. She had been covered in mud from a mud volley ball game, at some carnival Poe had drug them all to. She was a mess. Of course, he remembered that. She rolled her eyes and opened the next card.

_Rey,_

_I love how you put so much care into your friends and everything that interests you._

_B.Solo._

Again, sweet. But very clearly meaning for her to be in the friend zone. The next card envelope was a bit fuller. There was a little business card with flowers on it, but she opted to read the message from Ben.

_Rey,_

_If I didn’t fall for you the first time, I met you. I’m definitely falling for you now. I hope you feel the same._

_B. Solo_

Rey re-read the message several times before looking at the other cards. Ben was falling for her? That couldn’t be. She looked at the card that came in the envelope and it was the roses that she received today. 

Red- Passion, true love Yellow- Friendship

Purple- Love at first sight Orange-Desire/passion

Deep Red-Beauty/perfection Light Pink- Sweetness/gentleness

Pink-Appreciation White- New beginnings

Yellow w/ Red tip- Falling in love

The cards spilled to the floor as she walked down the hall to find Ben pacing anxiously. The living room aglow with candles and fairy lights. She wanted to cry with joy, relief, or nerves she wasn’t sure. When he turned to see her standing there he stopped in his tracks, trying to read her face.

“You’re in love with me?” She could hear the wobble in her voice, and she could feel tears prick at her eyes.

His mouth was agape, and he just nodded. It was like the first 6 months of their knowing each other all over again. She huffed a laugh and in 4 strides she was standing in front of him, tugging at the front of his shirt to bring him down to her. His hands came up to cup her cheeks before one slid into her hair and another wrapped around her waist. Her tongue traced the seam of his mouth and he opened to her, his own tongue rolling against hers. He pulled back and kissed her cheek and jaw before pulling back. 

“Tell me about earlier.” He said tugging her to the couch.

She sat down and hid her face in her hands.

“It’s embarrassing.” Her words muffled against her palms.

“Please, tell me.” His voice was soft and intense, like it was the most important thing she’d ever tell him. She felt his arm drape around her shoulder and the other hand on her knee. His forehead pressed against hers. As if he just couldn’t get close enough.

“I thought, you didn’t like me.” She huffed out, a tear slide down her cheek. “That you were trying to tell me we were just friends. And I was ok with that before, wanting you but not having you. But today it was hard, like I got this great Valentine’s with my dream boat roommate only to have him remind me that I’m not good enough for him.”

He kissed her forehead. 

“Rey, if anyone is not good enough it’s me.” He mumbled to her. “You’re perfect. You’re smart and bubbly and you’re outgoing and adventurous. I’m really mostly a stuffy stick in the mud. I may as well be 80.”

She chuckled softly finally peeking at him.

“Not good enough? You should really look in more mirrors, let alone see the way waitresses look at you when we go out.”

“I’m sorry that the messages today were mixed. I promise to do much better in the future. I just didn’t want to start out with “Hey roomy, _I think I’m in love with you_ , at 8 in the morning when you had to work through the rest of your day. I thought I should maybe ease into it a bit. I’m sorry.”

“For being very smart you really are very dumb Ben Solo.” She teased.

“Family curse.” He shrugged before leaning in to kiss her again. She leaned into it and before she knew it, she was straddling him on the couch and his hands were traveling across the skin of her back and his thumbs were testing the boundaries of her bra.

They were a panting mess and she smiled into his mouth before pulling away, looking down at him a bit triumphantly. At least she was until there was a knock on the door.

“Oh, food.” He said, shifting Rey off of his lap and onto the couch. He looked like he had been pulled out of the back seat of a car, his hair was mussed, his lips kiss bitten, cheeks flushed sweater rumpled where she had fisted it. She could see a bulge in his pants, but she bet he was assuming the delivery driver wouldn’t notice. 

He opened the door and grabbed the bag, not forgetting his manners to say thank you.

“What happened to frozen pizza?” She asked him.

“Well, ordering food in had two purposes. If dating me wasn’t what you wanted, I didn’t want to ruin your old tradition. Or if you did want to date me, I wanted to start a new tradition.”

She beamed at him as he unpacked their dinners.

“So, Ben Solo, when do I get to make you watch The Crow with me?”

“Whenever you want sweetheart, I’m all yours.” She hummed contentedly before getting off the couch.

“So, what are we having?” She asked as she approached the kitchen table.

“Sushi, I figured you couldn’t argue with me about it being too expensive for me to treat you with it if you didn’t know about it.”

“That may be something we have to discuss if you keep that up.”

His mouth slid into a smirk.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Ben?”

“Hmm?” His eyes swung to her like he could hear the insecurity in her tone.

“Did you not know?” He eyed her, questioning her meaning. “How I felt?”

“I mean, there were times when I wondered. Like when you’d sit close to me on the couch, or when we had to share the bed at my parent’s cabin, or on new year’s… I thought you were going to kiss me.”,

“Oh. I wanted to.”

“What stopped you?”

“You looked a bit terrified, so I thought maybe you didn’t want that, and we lived together. I couldn’t bare the idea of you being creeped out by me.”

“Ah. No. Like I said, the first time I met you I was interested.”

“I was covered in mud.”

“Didn’t matter. You knocked me out that day. All smiles and laughter… Despite getting caked in mud. I wanted to punch that guy that grabbed your ass, but you handled it.” He held the chair out for her to sit down, Rey laughed at the memory. 

“I forgot that even happened. Is that why you wouldn’t talk to me? Afraid I’d punch you?”

“No. I was afraid I’d stick my foot in my mouth, like with your cards today. And you would realize you were out of my league.”

“Under other circumstances your cards would have been fine. And I’m not out of your league.”

They ate and chatted about the other parts of their day.

“I’m afraid I made enemies with the receptionist.” Rey said around a bite of her dragon roll.

“I probably was pretty annoying today.” Ben said with a mouth full of soba noodles.

“You?!”

“Yeah, trying last minute to get delivery on the hour every hour for today was impossible, so I did it myself.”

“You’re kidding?” She asked incredulously.

“Nope. When you went for a walk, I thought for sure you’d catch me, but you didn’t.” Rey shook her head and laughed. 

“Did she know they were from you?”

“Definitely by the 2nd or 3rd bunch yes. She was hitting on me, so I had to inform her that I wasn’t interested. That I had a thing for you.”

Rey tossed her head back and laughed. 

“Poor girl, but I guess that explains the dirty looks. Between you only having eyes for me and then me giving everyone death glares, well. She probably thinks I’m ungrateful or something.” 

When they were done Ben cleaned up after them and pulled her back to the couch. She crawled into his lap, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Now that you’ve fed me what are you going to do with me Mr. Solo?” Rey asked coyly.

“Hmm, take you to bed?” He asked a shit eating grin crossing his face as he kissed a line down her jaw. 

“Mmm, yes please.” Rey said, relaxing into him.

Ben pulled back and looked at her. “Really?” He apparently wasn’t expecting her to actually say yes.

“I’ve been waiting for that offer since we came to watch your half marathon.” She said as she leaned forward to nip his ear.

He stood up suddenly with her gathered in his arms and wasted no time carrying her to his room. He kissed her before dropping her onto the bed and pulled his sweater off over his head, revealing his broad chest and toned body. It made Rey’s breath hitch having him above her like that. 

She went to mirror him in his movements, take off her clothes but his hand stilled hers. If he wouldn’t have looked like he wanted to devour her she might have been a bit offended. There is no doubt that he just wants to do it himself as his hands wander up her sweater dress, making the same paths as they had on the couch, to pull it up over her head. His eyes take in what’s revealed. Her freckled shoulders, the swell of her breasts in her bra, her soft stomach.

He moved over her to kiss her again, his mouth making a pathway to kiss the swell of her breasts. She might have admitted to being self-conscious until he pushed down the cups of her bra to suck and lick at her tits. He made quick work of finding the clasp and removing her from the garment. 

“Fuck, Rey. So, perfect.” He breathed out before eagerly drawing a breast into his mouth. He let it go with a pop to do the same to the other. He kissed his way down her stomach, his breath ticking her skin, and causing her to squirm and let out a giggle. She watched as he looked up to her and grinned against her skin. 

He drew himself up and put his fingers in the waist band of her leggings. Looking her in the eye as he drew them down her legs. He picked up one of her ankles and dropped a kiss there and moved his way up to her center, her toes curling at the anticipation of what he’d do next.

He lightly nuzzled the top band of her panties. He watched her from below, all dark eyes and dark hair, like an old vampire movie. She wanted whatever he was willing to give. She was living out the fantasies that had played in her head and how he looked at her left no room for doubt about what he wanted. He mouthed at her through the cotton fabric and the sensation of his warmth soaking through to her skin was enough to make her writhe under him. He traced the elastic bands on her underwear, teasing her, before rubbing the back of one of his knuckles up the gusset of her panties. 

“Ben, please.” She begged. 

“Please what, sweetheart?” He had a low timber to his voice that made her throb with want. 

“Take them off, please.” He didn’t hesitate to do as she asked. He tossed them to the side and immediately. His hand went to the button of his jeans and she watched as he undid the zipper before slowly drawing them down his legs. She could see the outline of his cock in his underwear and she had to rub her thighs together to relieve some of the built-up tension. 

“You’re so beautiful.” His eyes traveled over her body. The seriousness of his voice and look on his face gave her no choice except to believe him. He leaned over her to kiss her mouth and work his way back down her body, kissing, and sucking his way down to her breasts. He palmed one breast as his tongue laved at the other, the sensations were delicious and soon Rey’s hands moved from Ben’s shoulders to his hair, to press him closer, keep him there. This only seemed to spur him on, intensifying his actions. 

With one hand on her breast the other trailed down between her legs. He cupped her mound before letting his finger part her folds, he groaned at the wetness he found there, sending a jolt of arousal ricocheting through her.

She bucked up into his hand seeking more friction.

“You’re so wet, Rey. Is this all for me?” He asked, sounding like he was in awe that she could be aroused by him.

“Yes.” She gasped as he worked his way down toward her apex. He settled between her legs, draping her thighs over his shoulders. He nuzzled his nose into the top of her slit, nudging against her clit. She almost forgot to be embarrassed about not having shaved in forever. He apparently didn’t care.

She swiveled her hips against him, and he licked along her labia before circling her clit with his tongue. 

She gasped out at the sensation and he hummed in satisfaction. 

She was a gasping, writhing mess against him before he inserted a finger into her, as if to test her readiness. Because then he was quickly adding a second and she couldn’t help but to clench her thighs around him and buck against his mouth and hand. He groaned and started a steady rhythm of thrusts, curling his fingers against that spot that was hard for her to reach on her own.

“Ben.” She whimpered and he increased his intensity, his bedroom was a cacophony of obscene sounds. The sounds of his fingers sliding wetly, his mouth sucking and licking, her mewls and whimpers and his groans.

He occasionally pulled away to give her words of encouragement, begging her to come, promising to fill her up when she did. She was teetering on a knife’s edge when she he added a third finger. The sensation causing her to slide over the edge. She jerked and thrusted against him and he made pleased humming sounds. His movements slowed as he helped her to ride out her orgasm. She released him from the trap that was her thighs, worried he’d be suffocating but when she looked down at him he looked like the cat who at the canary, pleased but hungry still.

When he crawled up and over her it was more like a prowl. His predatory gaze causing her to squirm, she wanted more of whatever he was willing to give her. He dipped his head to give more attention to her breasts before kissing her mouth. She could taste herself on him and it made her buck against him as he settled into the cradle of her thighs. 

He stayed a moment as if relishing in their closeness before reaching over to his nightstand to grab a condom. He shifted to his knees taking off his underwear and gave himself a few strokes while looking down at her. She felt herself blush under the intensity of her gaze, like he hadn’t just spent how long eating her out. He tore open the foil packet and rolled it over his stiff length. He was bigger than what she’d had before, but not so much that it made her nervous. 

She thought that he was going to lay back down over her and sink into her. Instead he sat at the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard.

“C’mere.” He said softly as his big hand circled her wrist and tugged her to crawl into his lap. He greeted her with a kiss and his hands pawing at her ass, helping her to rub against him. She lifted up higher on her knees and he took himself in hand to press it to her opening. 

It took her moment to adjust to his size as she slid down. He was thick and he went a bit deeper than she was used to. But it was pleasant when he was fully seated within her. He didn’t rush her, just took her in, his eyes trained on her face as if checking for discomfort. His hands brushed against her skin, squeezing the places on her he seemed to favor, her hips, her ass, her breasts. He cupped the back of her neck and brought her closer for a kiss and she ground against him drawing out a moan. His jaw dropped open in pleasure.

She smiled with the power it gave her to bring him pleasure and she soon found a steady rhythm, fucking herself on his cock. He steadied her with one hand on her hip, guiding her movements. He seemed unsure where he wanted his other hand as it traveled between her breast and her clit every few thrusts. 

She could feel herself tiring, her thrusts becoming lazy grinds and he adjusted so he could plant his feet on the bed and thrust up into her. One hand on her breast, the other on her clit when she did her best to brace one hand on his chest and the other on the headboard. She could feel herself clenching around him with every deep thrust.

“Can you come like this?” He asked, sounding a bit desperate. 

Despite her best attempts it wasn’t something she had ever been able to accomplish before, so she shook her head, feeling a bit defeated.

“Show me.” He said slowing himself and capturing her lips with his again.

Rey climbed off of his lap and got on her hands and knees in front of him.

“Oh, fuck yes.” He gasped out as he moved behind her quickly and entered her in on slow, smooth thrust. “So perfect.” He dropped a kiss on to her shoulder before he began pumping into her. The slap of skin was a new sound that added to their chorus and she enjoyed it. 

“Does this feel good?” He asked her.

“Yes. So good.” She whined. Her hands fisting the sheets.

“Tell me.” It was more command than request. He seemed to curve over her back enough that one hand gave attention to her breasts while the other was steadily circling her clit. 

“So, good. You feel so good. Don’t stop. Keep. Ah. Keep fucking me please.”

“Are you gonna come for me?” He asked his thrusts slowing a moment so he could hold his hips against her ass before resuming his pace.

“Yes.” She felt the edge fast approaching with each thrust, each groan. “Please, harder, please.” 

She could hear the way he breathed out through bared teeth and it did nothing but push her further toward the edge.

His thrusts became wild and forceful her orgasm was right there, so close.

“Fuck, Rey. Yes, I can feel you fucking clench around me so tight. So good, you’re so good.” The praise is what pushed her over the edge. He fu0cked her through it harshly before letting out a groan and following her, his cock twitching within her. He collapsed over her and pulled them on their sides as if he was afraid to crush her. He waited a moment to pull out as if he didn’t want to leave her just yet. She could feel his cock give an occasional twitch inside of her as they adjusted themselves.

He pulled away when his breathing calmed, to throw out the condom. He disappeared to the bathroom and she felt her stomach drop at the loss of him. Her mind spiraling into negative thoughts for the hundredth time today. It wasn’t until he returned with a washcloth to wipe up the area between her legs that she understood that he wasn’t trying to escape her so quickly. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair away from her face. His face serious, his eyes soft. 

“Do you need anything?” His face on the edge of concern.

She grabbed at him to bring him closer and he dropped a kiss onto her forehead before pulling back.

“I made flourless chocolate cake if you want that.”

She gasped in surprise. It was her absolute favorite thing that he made.

“Yes.”

“Good. I’m going to go get it and do you want to eat it in here or out there?”

“In here.” She could feel herself beaming and he smiled down at her. 

“Alright, let me go get it.”

She took the moment to go wash up and put on a robe, she noticed that Ben had put his on before leaving the room. She beat him back and settled into the blankets against the headboard.

He returned with a tray and with the cake, two glasses of champagne, and a small bud vase with a red and white rose together. She shook her head at him.

“You do too much, you know that?”

“I just wanted you to have the perfect valentine’s day. That’s all.”

“So, what do those mean?” She said as she carefully took the vase off the tray to put on the nightstand. 

“It means unity. I figured it would work whether you wanted to be together or not. If you didn’t then I could at least say we were united as friends or something.” He shrugged and his cheeks turned pink.

“Well, you’re in luck. I want to try being together.” He gave her one of his rare toothy grins where his eyes crinkled and leaned over to kiss her.

She gave in for a moment before pulling back, his mouth giving chase to hers.

“You promised me chocolate.” 

He barked a laugh. “Alright, alright.”

That’s when she noticed the strawberries, too.

“Wow, you really went all out.” He shook his head and put his hands though his hair, a nervous habit she had learned, but let it pass.

“Let’s toast.” He said, picking up the glass.

She picked up her own glass and held it up to his.

“To new beginnings and new traditions.” He said a bit gruffly. 

She was smiling widely, and her cheeks ached from it.

“To new beginnings, Ben. Cheers.” They clinked glasses before digging into their desserts.

She hummed around her first bite of cake and Ben just smiled as he bit into a berry.

“Can I ask why 27 Roses?” It would have made sense if it was 12 or 24, but there was, no way 27 roses of so many different colors were ever going to make sense in her head.

“Well the 25 you got earlier were to make up for 25 years without a Valentine. And those two are for the two Valentine’s that I’ve known you.” 

Her heart cracked a little and she felt tears in her eyes. 

She crawled over to him, nearly knocking over their champagne glasses and climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. She peppered kisses on his face and he just held her close, brushing the hair out of her face so he could kiss her back.

After another round of sex, where champagne was spilled, Rey fell asleep in Ben’s arms knowing he’d never let her go. 


End file.
